


Space Adventures

by MerryMeru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryMeru/pseuds/MerryMeru
Summary: A drabble collection of reader-inserts for Voltron: Legendary Defenders





	1. Gotta Catch Em All

You were enjoying a warm cup of Altean tea Allura had whipped up for you as you sat by the window, admiring the stars up close. Due to stress building up from all the fighting, you needed this moment to relax. The guys were doing whatever they always do. Keith was training, hunk was cooking in the kitchen, Pidge was messing around with gadgets in the area adjacent to you, lance was-

A giant, blue lion flew right past your field of vision, startling you and spilling some tea. You cursed under your breath and placed the cup down, moving to throw your mic on.

"Lance? What are you doing?" He could hear your annoyed voice come through his helmet and he waved his hand dismissively, not that you could see it.

"____, not now. I have some pokemon to catch." The paladin eyed his GPS and continued to shoot through space.

"What are you talking about?" Unamused, you questioned his thought process. Pidge heard the conversation and raced over.

"Is it that new program that allows you to catch pokemon on your device in real locations?! I've been waiting for it to come out since forever! Wait for me Lance!" Pidge ran to the hanger where the green lion was.

"But Pidge-" You tried to cut in but Keith, who was walking by with a glass of water, joined in.

"No way, that's out already?" The red paladin grabbed his coat, ready to leave as well. Lance's mic turned on once more.

"I'm gonna catch all of them before you Keith! I'll be the best master ever!" He laughed tauntingly, making everyone roll their eyes.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Keith shouted back into your mic before running out to his lion.

Your eye twitched as you watched his leaving form, wondering how Shiro would deal with these children. As if right on time, you could hear Shiro's voice across the line.

"Are you guys serious right now?" He sounded displeased. You nodded with your hands on your hips and an agreeing look, waiting for him to scold them.

"Don't leave without me!" Excitement replaced the discontent and your form slacked, not expecting that reaction.

"I live with a bunch of kids.." You muttered, rubbing your temples. At least Hunk wasn't like them.

"Do you think I can lure them out with my food?" A deep voice asked through the mic.

Shaking your head, you sat back down with your tea and watched the lions zip around the castle.


	2. Fresh laundry is the best (Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're caught wearing Keith's jacket.

It was laundry day and you wanted to help out the guys while they trained hard, so you thought you'd fold their clothes for them. Just this once.   
  
Growing a little disgusted by the fact that the guys wear the same clothes often, you begged Coran to build washing machines for the sake of everyone. It sort of made you wonder how Allura and Coran washed their clothes.  
  
You had thrown your load into the washer and checked if the dryer was finished with Keith's clothes. You grabbed the first article of clothing you could touch and pulled it out to check if it was still wet. It happened to be his jacket which was nice and warm.   
  
You had to admit, you liked clothes fresh from the dryer because the warmth was so soothing and you couldn't help but wear his jacket. Pulling your arms through the sleeves, you pulled down the bottom of his jacket and noticed it covered most of your upper body while it seemed to only cover half of his torso.   
  
Snuggling closer to the jacket, you bit back a smile and shook your head. It'd be embarrassing if someone found you like this so you decided to take it off.   
  
"Why don't you keep it on? Looks good on you." A familiar voice asked from behind, startling you. Your head whipped to the source and found the owner of the jacket smiling down at you. Heat crept up your face and you laughed awkwardly.   
  
"O-Oh hey! I was just..seeing if it was still wet." Holding up the clothing, you attempted to somewhat hide behind it as your cheeks burned. Keith took the jacket from your hands and pulled it around you, placing it over your shoulders. He patted your head and turned to make his way out.   
  
"Keep it, it gets chilly in space sometimes." He flashed a playful smirk and you rolled your eyes but smiled nonetheless, pulling the jacket closer to you.


	3. Homesick (Lance)

Lance was sick. Homesick. 

Yeah being a defender of the universe seems totally awesome! But throwing a bunch of teens into galactic war without any kind of warning can really mess someone up. They couldn't call their families and tell them they're okay. They didn't even get to say goodbye. 

Lance groaned as he slumped into the couch next to you. You've seen many expressions on the boy, playful, flirty, annoyed, awed, carefree. But it broke your heart when you saw such a saddened Lance. You scooted closer and pulled his head to rest on you. He simply let you do as you please. 

You wanted to help ease his troubles but you were afraid he didn't want to talk about it, so you didn't ask. Sometimes little gestures are enough. His hand inched towards yours, tightening around it trying to find solace. There was a moment of silence. 

"Do you miss your family?" The distress was apparent in his voice. 

You knew it was a question that was weighing heavily on everyone's mind and sighed. Small circles were drawn on his hand by your thumb as you remembered your family. You had a mother and a younger brother waiting for you back home. They were your everything and it was tearing you apart being away from them for so long. Along with the inkling fear that you might not make it back to them. 

"Yeah, a lot." The answer came out as a mere whisper as you buried your head into his neck, willing the tears that threatened to fall to go away. His hand tightened around yours, imitating the constricting feeling in both of your hearts. 

Lance took a deep breath and covered his eyes with his free hand. "When this is all over, can we see them again?" He spoke, letting the question hang in the air.   
What exactly is "over"? When the paladins defeat Zarkon? When all of the planets that were taken over are liberated? There was too much pressure placed on these young men, how much longer until they eventually snap? 

"Yeah, we can all go home." It wasn't a believable notion but there's no harm in hoping, right? 

As far as you knew, Lance had a big family. It wasn't a wonder as to why he was such a lively person. His family has members ranging from all sorts of ages and you could totally see him as being a great older brother. His playful and childish demeanor would make him perfect for playing with children.   
Reaching into your back pocket, you pulled out a folded picture that was in mid-condition. It was a photo of a beautiful woman with her daughter and son. This photo stayed by your side everywhere you went and you treasured it deeply. 

"That's my mother and my brother." Introducing them to him, a proud smile crept up your face. His eyes shone in interest and he couldn't help but adore your expression. 

"You look just like them. I can see where you got your beauty from." He nudged his nose against your cheek and you giggled, effectively cheering up the two of you. 

"I'd like you to meet them." You held up your intertwined hands and flashed a nervous grin, a little worried about his reaction. His face lit up and he seemed excited like a kid. 

"I'd love to! And I'd like you to meet mine as well. Gotta warn you though, they can be pretty up in your space." He furrowed his brows, reminiscing the times his family has gone overboard. It made you laugh considering how Lance was always in your space. 

"I can see where you get it from then," you snickered. "Hey!" His pout made you laugh even more and the heaviness in your hearts were lifted as you continued talking about your families and what they were like.


	4. Life Guard (Keith)

It was a peaceful morning with the undertone of accomplishment after the Paladins rescued another planet the night before. The team worked hard and deserved a break. While everyone was still sleeping in, you discussed with Allura about it.

"Do you know any planets with beautiful bodies of water? Preferably for swimming," you grinned.

* * *

 

The group woke up one by one and they didn't expect to see such scenery showing through the windows when they entered the lounge. There were giant, wild flowers that came in all sorts of colors you didn't know existed. Confusion swept across their faces and they wondered if they had to free another planet so soon.

Lance groaned while rubbing his eyes, "Are we fighting this early in the morning?"

The others undoubtedly had the same question in mind. You stepped into the room after them and appeared next to Pidge before ruffling their hair, mildly annoying them.

"Nope! We're here for a one-day vacation. Now hurry eat some breakfast and wear the clothes I put in your rooms!" Bursting with energy, you seemed to be shining rays. It made them wonder what's gotten you in such a mood but they paid no mind, it's not like it's a bad thing. Better than an angry you. You turned and skipped back to your room, humming along the way.

It was time to put on your swimsuit while the guys ate, you already ate breakfast anyway. While you admired yourself in the bathroom mirror, you couldn't help but imagine Keith's reaction. Does he like swimming? Will he like his swimming trunks you made? Will he like your swimsuit? This is your chance to see a shirtless Keith...Aah, just thinking about it makes your face heat up.

After everyone finished eating, they went to their rooms like you asked and found swimming trunks corresponding to their lion's color (which they found pretty cute). Pidge had a wetsuit waiting for them and they really appreciated it. The team returned to see you and Allura waiting for them dressed in light clothing.

"We're going swimming!!" You shouted eagerly, a bright smile donning your face.

Allura smiled and clasped her hands, " It was _______'s idea to give you all a break and I think enjoying the waters is a wonderful idea!" The team had expressions of excitement and appreciation...except for one person who looked rather pale.

Lance howled restlessly and was hyped up. "Aw yeah! I've missed swimming so bad, we couldn't even swim in the Garrison!" He jumped in his spot like a little kid.

The others nodded in agreement and were soon moving out to the location you and Allura had planned. When you reached the destination, your eyes lit up in awe. The waters were absolutely beautiful and the sand felt so damn soft under your feet. The guys quickly threw their shirts off and ran into the waters, yelling as they jumped and dove in. You were preparing to go into the water yourself until you noticed someone standing off to the side. His bright red trunks were sort of hard to miss. Making your way over, you wondered what was wrong.

"Not going to join in?" Your sweet voice brought Keith out of his reverie and his head whipped towards you before his eyes widened. She looks so cute in a bikini what the fu-

"Keith?" He cleared his throat and quickly glanced away, looking at the others but not paying any attention to them.

"I-uh.. Don't know..how to...swim.." His words trailed off, getting quieter. His face burned in embarrassment and he was still flustered by how cute you were. A knowing look flashed across your face before you smiled and took his hand, walking to shore where the water barely touched the sand.

"Then we can just play here! Don't worry, I'll save you if you get spirited away," you giggled, slightly teasing him. He rolled his eyes trying to fight off the small blush appearing on his cheeks. He was startled when water was splashed into his face and he glared at your laughing form but noticed you were open for an attack. He grinned mischievously and splashed more water onto you, drenching you from head to toe. You shrieked and laughed again, letting all of your worries go and having the utmost fun. When the splash fight stopped, the two of you made eye contact and there was a moment where you just stared at each other, admiring the way the water droplets shone on your skins.

Your face blew up when your eyes trailed down to his arms and abs and he tried to desperately tear his eyes away from your neck and chest, not wanting to be indecent. The moment was ruined when Lance jumped up from behind Keith and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Ha! Gotcha! Why are you staying over here man? It's no fun if you're not swimming!" He started pulling Keith further out into the water and a flash of panic appeared in the boy's eyes. You reached out to grab Keith and shouted after Lance.

"Lance wait! He can't sw-" before you could finish, the guys tripped and landed in the water where it was just deep enough to barely stand. You became worried as hell when Lance popped back up with ease and spit out water, laughing from his antics. However, everyone stopped what they were doing when you shouted Keith's name, diving in to find him. Swimming with your eyes open, you faintly caught sight of his form struggling to get back to the surface.

Forcing yourself to swim faster, you managed to grab his arm and pull him up with you. Your head popped up with a gasp and Keith coughed up the water he inhaled, his arms draped over your shoulders. You tried your best to swim back to land but it was harder whilst carrying someone. When you finally made it, you had to drag yourself due to the energy being zapped out of you. Your heavy breathing made him worried and wish that he wasn't such a nuisance.

"Sorry you had to save me _______, but thanks." He laid down next to you and covered his face with his hand, so done with himself. You giggled and mustered up the energy to sit up and lean over his unsuspecting form.

"Don't say it like that, and besides, I wouldn't be given the chance to give you your emergency CPR, would I?" He removed his hand and confusion swam in his eyes as he heard CPR and you quickly planted a kiss on his lips before pulling away. A few seconds passed by as his brain registered what just happened and his face exploded in deep red. He would have to thank Lance later.


	5. Sleepovers

The princess confronted you while you were on your way to sleep in the comfort of your room. Your hand covered the tiny yawn that you tried to suppress but failed and she pulled you aside, seemingly with a burning question.

"Yes princess?" It brought curiosity to you as to what she wanted to ask and her eyes had a small glint in them.

"Are there other human traditions that include bonding and connecting with each other?"

The question sounded perfectly normal and the team already went through basic bonding exercises. But since it was nearing your sleep schedule, you couldn't help but think about sleepovers.

"Not so much of a tradition, but have you ever been to a sleepover?" You doubted it. She was royalty after all.

The word 'sleepover' didn't ring a bell and the princess shook her head, her voluminous hair following in tremors.

A grin spread across your face. "Let's find Pidge."

The two of you sought out the green paladin to find them in the lab tinkering with advanced technology that hurt your brain to think about.

A hand slapped onto Pidge's shoulder, startling them in the middle of tapping away on their computer. Pidge let out a small yelp before turning around to face you who held a sly grin and the princess who seemed clueless but excited. Pidge's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Whatever you're going to ask, no." They crossed their arms and huffed, lightweight finding it bothersome that their work was interrupted. Your face fell into a pout and you whined.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Probably something I don't want to be involved in." Pidge was trying to turn back to their computer but the words that came out of your mouth next stopped them.

"Well, I guess you'll never experience a sleepover then. C'mon Allura, it'll be just the two of us." An exasperated sigh escaped your lips and you dramatically made your exit before Pidge called out to you.

You figured Pidge never had a sleepover before and especially not during the Garrison when they had to change their image to a boy.

"...just this once, okay?" Pidge wasn't terribly interested but it wouldn't hurt, right?

You broke out into a cheer as you ran to Pidge and grabbed their hand, pulling them out of the lab with the princess and taking them back to the rooms.

Meanwhile, Lance was just passing by when he overheard that the girls were going to have a sleepover. He hid when you took the girls out of the lab and he grinned to himself, wondering about what you'd talk about. Probably about how you all secretly had a crush on him. He definitely has to see this.

He went into the lounge where Hunk was talking to Shiro and Keith.

"Guys, we have a mission!" The blue paladin noisily entered the room and interrupted the conversation, effectively receiving their full attention. Shiro stood from his seat and had a serious look on his face.

"What is it?"

"A spy mission. We're going to spy on the girls' sleepover." Lance replied in all seriousness, making Shiro and Keith embarrassed that they believed him for just a second.

"Lance," Space dad Shiro scolded him, disapproving the idea. Hunk shook his head and Keith rolled his eyes.

"Ever hear of privacy?" Keith cocked an eyebrow at the guy and Lance clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"You have a lot to learn my friend. At sleepovers, girls reveal secrets. And those secrets, are all about the people around them. So isn't it invasion of our privacy if they reveal secrets about us?" Lance smirked haughtily, finding his logic to be sound.

Shiro and Hunk had the most deadpan faces but Keith was a very confused child.  
"Anyway, whether you're with me or not, I'm going to go see what they're up to." He dashed out of the lounge and the guys groaned, knowing that they have to retrieve him now.

Lance reached the room you held the sleepover in and placed his ear against the wall, trying to catch your conversation.

The three of you all had a refreshing bath and felt nice and clean before indulging in random topics to talk about. Playing the favorites game and the 'would you rather?'. Needless to say, you learned a lot about each other.

Now you were talking about memories of the team and things you'd never forget.

When Lance heard his name, his ears twitched and he tried to squish himself closer to the wall, if that was possible. When he saw the guys coming to drag him away, he put a finger to his mouth and silently shushed them, as they all heard their names as well.

"You won't believe what the mice told me. Lance was singing and dancing in the bathroom before slipping and pouring cream all over himself." Allura revealed the story, making you and Pidge audibly crack up.

Lance was a sputtering mess and Hunk had a shit eating grin on his face while Keith and Shiro halfheartedly bit back their smirks.

"I saw this the other day actually, while Keith was at the training deck." Your voice piped up, giving Keith a sense of dread. "He was sparring with one of the higher leveled bots and it got a swipe on him, pretty much slicing his pants and flashing his boxers."

The girls laughed even harder and Keith could feel his face burning, both in embarrassment and rage as Lance laughed at him and Hunk and Shiro were shaking as they held in their laughter, not wanting to make the poor guy feel bad.

Pidge's voice came next, fear being rooted in Hunk as he heard his name. "Hunk accidentally ate one of my inventions and it turned him into an infant. I didn't even know it could do that." "No way!" "What kind of technology.."

The guys just stared at Hunk with shocked and dumbfounded expressions and he merely shrugged, having no memory of the event itself.

"Wanna hear one about Shiro?" You voice had a slightly different tone to it. And was it louder by chance? "There was a time where he spied on us girls."

Shiro was perplexed as he tried to recall ever doing that but not a single thing came to mind. However, the guys soon realized what was going to happen and before they could run, the door slid open with you smiling darkly above them. They gulped and you and Allura grabbed them and threw them inside for punishment.

"Aww! Look at you guys being so obedient!" You chuckled and enjoyed the sight before you. Conveniently, you had some beauty supplies with you and the girls got to work on the boys as punishment for eavesdropping.

Lance had a cute unicorn ponytail on the top of his head and Pidge did the honors of overdoing blush and applying lipstick that wasn't a complimenting shade.

Allura placed a bald cap on Hunk and doodled all over his face in what you assumed was Altean things. You had the pleasure of doing Keith and Shiro's makeover. Keith had flattering eyeliner that reached way too far out to the sides of his head and bright neon eyeshadow that gave his look a pop! Shiro ~~already wears eye liner~~  didn't receive any makeup. Instead, he got to wear a dress. Being the leader of group means he takes most responsibility for their actions and being accountable for not stop them. He received the brunt of the punishment and boy were you all having a kick out of it.

"The dress really outlines pffFFT your curves, S-Shiro." Holding your sides you cackled and found it difficult to look at Shiro without laughing. His face burned bright red as he shook and desperately wanted to hide.

Allura smiled and clasped her hands together.

"This was all very much fun! We should do it again sometime." Pidge agreed and you smirked over at the boys who shuddered, learning their lesson.

"Oh yeah, definitely doing this again."


	6. Everyone Loves Cookies (Hunk)

Hunk sat down his best buddies with the most conflicted look they have ever seen on the guy. He had pulled Lance and Pidge to the side when they weren't busy and they didn't have a clue as to what was going on.   
  
"Guys, I need your help." His eyes pleading for their advice.   
  
"Uh, sure buddy. What's got you so worked up?" Pidge pushed up his glasses, inching forward with concern laced on his face. Lance crossed his arms, just as curious as Pidge.   
  
"Its ____. Whenever she's around, I can't act normal and I just-I just feel like I embarrass myself around her..." The man who is the yellow paladin, pilot of the yellow lion, and defender of the universe knows how to fight bad guys with cool machine guns that go pew pew, not how to deal with girls.  
  
Lance gets where this is going and he smiles like a proud father, ready to give some probably-not-so-good advice (judging by the way he flirts relentlessly with every person he sees). He throws an arm over his big buddy's shoulder and leans in close.   
  
"So you want to impress her huh? Well I know just the thing that'll work for you. They say that the way to a girl's heart, is by her stomach. Whip her up something delicious with that magic of yours and she'll be so impressed she won't leave you alone."  
  
Pidge help up a finger, ready to call out Lance for another stupid idea but halted when he realized it wasn't actually ridiculous.   
  
"That's...actually a good idea Lance." The statement boosted the blue paladin's ego and he smirked, his hands placed on his hips and chest puffed. "Of course it is!"   
  
"Do you think it'll really work?" Hunk asked, his eyes filled with hope. "But..what should I make for her?"   
  
Pidge hummed in thought before snapping his fingers. "How about sweets? Everyone loves peanut butter cookies. Can't go wrong with those." He smiled, secretly wanting some peanut butter cookies himself. Maybe he'd take one while they weren't looking.   
  
Lance shrugged," I think that's fine. How about it pal?" He patted Hunk on the shoulder and the big guy pondered over the idea before giving it a green light. 

* * *

 You had just finished your daily training with Shiro and ventured into the lounge to see where the rest were. Lance was on the couch, whistling away as he read a magazine from who knows where. Pidge was building a contraption that you didn't feel like asking about and Keith and Hunk were no where to be seen. Not thinking too much about it you walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and ran into Hunk who seemed to be a little jittery. You smiled and acknowledged him.   
  
"Hey Hunk, what're you up to?" You peered around the kitchen and saw a plate of cookies sitting on the counter.   
  
"Actually, I wanted to have you try some cookies I baked." He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes flickering between you and everywhere else. Your smile grew wider and you became excited for sweets. You rushed over to the plate and grabbed a gift from heaven before biting into it.   
  
A few chews in, something made you become alarmed and quickly spit the treat out.   
  
"Uh..Hunk? Is this peanut butter?" You questioned strangely, back facing him. He smiled and answered quickly, thinking you loved it.   
  
"Yeah! Do you like it?"   
  
"It's delicious! But, I'm kinda..allergic to peanuts..." You trailed off. If you listen closely, your can hear Hunk dying on the inside. He rushed up and grabbed a hold of you, shaking you as he screamed, "IM SO SORRY _____ WHAT HAVE I DONE IM SUCH AN IDIOT DONT DIE ON ME" he cried out and released you to get some water. He ran around the kitchen before coming back to you. "HURRY AND WASH IT OUT IM SO SORRY OH MY GOD."   
  
His frantic behavior worried you and it took a lot to ease the guy. You washed out your mouth with the water but could already feel the allergic reaction taking place. If you had known you were going to be followed by your food allergies in space, you would've taken your counter-medicine.  
  
"Relax Hunk! It's not fatal. I'll be alright. It's not your fault, I should've checked it myself before I ate it. It's really delicious though!" You laughed, trying to ignore the itchy feeling on your face and neck. He had tears running down his face and you wiped them away, trying to reassure him you would be okay and that he did not kill you.   
  
"Just stick to chocolate chip cookies next time." You joked, making him feel a little better. 

* * *

 

"So how'd it go?" Lance and Pidge sat down with him once more.   
  
"I could've killed her." He sighed, holding his head in his hands.   
"What."


	7. No One's Fault (Pidge)

Pidge felt the guilt eating away at them as they watched you in the healing pod. Your body was still as it remained in long slumber with a peaceful expression but that didn't stop the nasty feeling from growing inside Pidge.   
  
They remained in the room, vowing to stay until you wake up and recover. The rest of the team tried to assure Pidge that it wasn't their fault but it fell on deaf ears.   
  
You were captured and tortured by Zarkon's generals whilst on a mission with Pidge, a risky one. It was a trap and they were waiting for you, hoping for all of Voltron to be present. When they found that it was just you and Pidge, you made sure Pidge escaped since they had a lion to protect and you didn't, even if that meant being taken prisoner.   
  
Immediately after Pidge returned to the castle, everyone planned for a rescue mission. When they had finally reached you, you were beaten and bruised with multiple injuries that were almost fatal had they came any later. They rushed you back to the castle and into the healing pod where they stood watch. You were in there for multiple days.   
  
The atmosphere was completely different without you being up and about and it affected the team whether they realized it or not. It affected Pidge the most since they could've done something to prevent all of it but they didn't. Pidge couldn't help but feel weak and small.   
  
The sound of the pod releasing snapped Pidge out of it and they quickly ran to catch you as your body fell forward.   
  
"_______! Are you alright?" Pidge called out worriedly. Your eyes flinched open and your vision was refocusing as it had been closed for days.   
  
"Pidge..?" You voice whispered as it seeked confirmation and they nodded before pulling a blanket over your cold form.   
  
"Thank god you're okay. I'm so sorry for what happened back there, I swear I'll never let it happen again." Pidge glanced to the side, feeling guilty again.   
  
You sat down on the ground with the blanket pulled closer to you and patted the spot beside you, motioning for Pidge to join and they did.   
  
"What happened back there was not your fault Pidge. I took the decision upon myself because I knew you could not be captured under any circumstances. I'm the one that kicked you out of the door and locked myself in. I trusted that you would come back to save me and you did! Plus, it'll take a lot more than torture to crack this nut." You smiled and ruffled Pidge's hair, seeing a smile grow on their face.   
  
The rest of the team showed up and saw that you were finally awake.   
  
"It's good to have you back _____"   
  
"You gave us a real scare there!"   
  
"Please don't do something so reckless again.."   
  
You shrugged and responded snarkily, "it had to be done. And I'd do it all again to protect any of you guys." You grinned and they sighed but smiled nonetheless.   
  
"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen then," A smile was painted across Pidge's face and you winked at them, happy to see their renewed confidence.


	8. 50 Shades of Beauty (Allura)

The cabinets in the kitchen were just barely out of your reach, even while standing on the point of your feet. You grunted as your hand stretched upwards but couldn't quite get there.   
  
A voice from behind distracted you from your task and you swiveled around to see Allura walk in with an amused glint in her eyes.   
  
"Need some help?" You nodded and smiled gratefully.   
  
"That'd be great, thanks Allura." You stepped aside but notice she was your height. Your mouth opened to ask how she would be able to reach it when she started growing taller.  
  
Thats right, you forgot she could shape shift. She grabbed the container you wanted and handed it to you.   
  
"No problem!" She returned back to her normal height and you placed the container on the counter, more interested in Allura.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what else can you shapeshift into?" Your eyes twinkled in curiosity and she giggled, finding your childish demeanor amusing.   
  
"A lot of things actually. Maybe it's better if I show you instead." Allura winked and starting shifting into a short, blue-skinned aquatic looking being. You cooed at how adorable she looked and touched her skin, feeling the different texture.   
  
Next she turned into an image resembling a snake. The pattern of her skin looked so authentic and you were mesmerized.  
  
"Can you shapeshift into anything you've seen?" You questioned, very much interested in how it worked. She changed into an even taller figure with red scales and you couldn't help but think she looked like a beautiful dragon.   
  
"Yes pretty much." The princess returned back to normal and you praised her skills. "That's amazing! Do you adapt the ability of what you shapeshifted into? Does it change your strength and agility??" You were up in her face, very eager about her ability to shapeshift. It made Allura feel a little special; no one has been so interested in Altean's ability to shapeshift before and the attention felt a little nice.   
  
"Indeed it does change my abilities. When I transformed into a Galra, I gained more strength. When I transform into the species I showed you earlier, I gain abilities that adapted to the environment they lived in." She smiled as you squealed, "that's so COOL!!"   
  
"I know I am, no need to shout ______" Lance smirked as he walked in, disturbing your conversation with Allura. The two of you made faces and you scoffed, throwing an arm around her shoulder before sneering at him playfully.   
  
"What's awesome is that Allura can take down all of you guys. Especially you Lance." Allura giggled at your claim and Lance huffed.   
  
"I wouldn't want to hurt the princess."   
  
"The only one hurt here is you. Butthurt that she can beat you." A grin danced on your expression as Allura continues to laugh. Lance grumbled under his breath, giving up and leaving the kitchen in defeat.   
  
Triumphant over your tiny victory, you linked arms with Allura and pulled her out of the kitchen to sit down somewhere and continue talking about what else she could do. 


	9. Inner Demons (Shiro)

The corridors were dark and only the sound of his footsteps echoed. Where he was going, he didn't know. He just went where his feet took him and it led him to the control room. Why was he here at such an ungodly hour? 

  
The echo of his boots stopped at the entrance and his nose twitched, recognizing the faint smell of metal almost instantly. The lights flickered on and his breath stopped short, the sight before him making his heart drop and bile threatened from the pit of his stomach.   
  
Everyone laid in a pool of their blood, wounds fresh. He rushed to the person closest to him, Lance, and reached out a shaky hand as if afraid to do even more harm. He checked his breathing and pulse. None. Panic started to settle in him as he rushed to the others and checked their status one by one. Keith, none. Hunk, none. Allura, none. Coran, none. Pidge, none. You. None.   
  
"No, no, no..." He repeated like a mantra, not wanting to accept the deaths of his friends. A deep chuckle rumbled behind him and his head turned at neck-breaking speed. Yellow eyes glowed from the shadows as the figure took steady steps forward, taunting Shiro.   
  
"Like what you see? This is your work of art, after all." The figure stepped into the light and Shiro found himself face to face with his dark alter ego. The person he would be if he hadn't escaped from Zarkon's ship.   
  
The words registered in his mind but he refused to believe it. "N-no, that's not possible! I wouldn't..I wouldn't hurt them.." He was disgruntled, there's no way he did this. But a part of him told him that he did and it scared him. His eyes trailed to his arm as it glowed and seemingly taunted him.  
  
"Oh? But you did. You should've seen the look on your face when you tore through their bodies. It was beautiful. And look at ______, you took them out last. A smile on your face as you squeezed the last breath out of them. It was such a nice display, Zarkon would applaud you." The dark figure circled him as he knelt on the floor, hands covering his ears as he tried to block out Dark Shiro's words.   
  
A hand on his shoulder jostled him and his eyes shot open, sitting up from the bed. He was dripping in cold sweat and his breaths were staggered. Shiro could feel the mattress and blankets beneath him and he realized he was back in his room. It was a nightmare?   
  
"Shiro.." a small voice called out to him, afraid to scare him off. However when he turned to the source of the sound, he found his dark self grinning at him, hand ready to strike. By instinct Shiro quickly apprehended the hand with his left and used his mechanical one to wrap around their neck. The smirk was wiped off dark Shiro's face and it morphed into one of fear.   
  
"S-Shiro..! I can't..." He spoke, trying to break free. Shiro didn't release his hold and tried to press harder.   
  
"Babe! Sto-..." the voice wheezed, feeling weaker by the second.  
  
Babe? When did he ever call him babe? His grasp faltered and he dropped his hold, watching as the figure hunched over and coughed to try and gain their oxygen back.   
  
Tears slipped down as you caressed your neck, rubbing where you knew it would bruise later. Your eyes slowly met Shiro's and his eyes widened, panic and regret evident in his orbs. "..________? Oh no, what have I done.." He reached towards you but halted when you flinched slightly. His hands retracted and anger built inside his chest. He was angry at himself for hurting and scaring you.   
  
He glared at his right arm that Haggar forced upon him. It made him a monster. He was going to hurt everyone important to him because of this arm and he hated it. As if reading his mind, you gently placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed small circles with your thumb into his skin.   
  
"I'm okay, we're okay.." You whispered. "You had a nightmare and I was getting worried.."   
  
"I-I hurt you, _____. I'm so sorry. I'm terribly sorry." His voice shook and his left hand covered his face, squeezing his temples. Guilt flooded his being and he couldn't stop apologizing.   
  
Your arms snaked around his torso and you hummed, accepting each of his apologies. "It's not your fault, and I'm alright." You reassured him. In the moment he was choking you, you were terrified yes. But you knew what he was going through and he didn't need to know that.   
  
"I just keep seeing him everywhere-  _me_ everywhere. It's haunting me." Shiro let his body lean on yours and he could feel you shake your head. "We're gonna pull through this together. I won't let anything happen to you." You grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips which lasted longer than the rest.   
  
The peppered kisses made him feel a little better and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you down with him to lay down on the bed. Your legs tangled together and he tucked his face into your neck, your scent calming him down. Your hand circled around his head to play with his hair which you knew he liked.   
  
"_______"  
"Hm?"  
"Please...never leave me."  
"Of course I won't silly."   
  
"_______"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
"I know."   
  
He groaned and you giggled, pressing your lips to his head.   
  
"I love you too."


	10. A Star (Keith)

"We're so close to the stars. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
You leaned against Keith's shoulder, pointing to various stars with one of the happiest smiles he's ever seen on you. He hummed in interest but watched the stars in the reflection of your eyes instead, admiring two beauties at once.

"I want a star near Earth." Sighing, you snuggled closer to him trying to rid the homesickness settling in you. He tilted his head and gave you a questioning look, making you mentally squeal about how cute he was.   
  
"You can't have a star, you'll burn to death.." He was confused as to why you would wish such a thing. Knowing his thought process brought out a laugh in you.   
  
"I meant I want to name a star after myself. People do it all of the time." You jabbed his side playfully and he huffed, feeling a little embarrassed about his misunderstanding. 

* * *

  
No one would admit it but dinner time without you would be absolutely boring and quiet. You'd engage in deep conversation with anyone about anything or you'd pull harmless pranks on Lance and it brought a smile to everyone's face. It felt like an actual family dinner.   
  
Sometimes you would even feed Keith adoringly despite his flustered protests and everyone snickering around you.   
  
"Get a room!" Lance gagged, receiving a spoonful of goo to the face in return. 

* * *

  
One of your favorite things to do was watch Keith train. You loved  ~~seeing that ass shake~~  how much effort he put into self-improvement and you knew he tried to impress you as well. Of course that ends up in him getting whooped by the much stronger bot.   
  
Occasionally you would spar with him yourself and one of the things that made him fall for you was that you could flip him on his back. He found something incredibly attractive about you being able to kick ass. 

* * *

  
When he returns after every mission, you're waiting for him in the castle ready to shower him with kisses and medical aid. He's never used to the attention so you try to hold back. However, there's always a mission here and there where Keith comes back ridiculously injured and gets shoved in the healing pod.  
  
He's heard that you stay with him every night, waiting for him to recover and wake up.  When he does, he can see the puffiness of your eyes and the bags underneath clearly. You berate him for not being careful but then jump right into his arms and hold him tight, afraid that if you let go he'll disappear. 

* * *

  
The castle was visiting a planet near Earth and Keith gazed out at the stars. He pointed to one that shone confidently and let a small smile slip.   
  
"That's yours, _______." He could see it shine in your eyes if you were to see it.   
  
Maybe, just maybe, if he held on tight too, you wouldn't have disappeared.


	11. Unrequited (Keith)

Lance was a huge flirt and you knew that. But that didn't stop you from enjoying the small moments you've had together. Whether it be him throwing a pick up line for fun or play fighting with you, it didn't matter. Each act caused a small flutter that grew each passing day and before you knew it, you've fallen hard.   
  
You had hoped that maybe he felt the same and that maybe he wasn't just flirting for the sake of possibly landing one. However with each advance he's made with other beings the team would encounter, your confidence took a hit.   
  
Doubts battled your optimism every waking hour and you could barely take it. There's just so many instances where the two of you connected so well and yet...  
  
Finally getting sick of the tug of war in your head, you decided to come out with it and tell him. Making your way to the lounge, you psyched yourself up and convinced yourself not to back out. A surge of confidence filled you as you kept telling yourself to just do it.   
  
It was just around the corner and you could hear small chatter but you disregarded it as you marched closer. But something hit your ears that made your first footstep halt from entering the room.   
  
"Do you think Allura thinks about me? I'm always thinking about her, she's just so...wow." The adoration in Lance's voice stabbed right through you. The confident smile you worked so hard to get was slipping away so easily.   
  
The muscles in your body tensed as you turned to leave unnoticed. Right as you took a step back, you bumped into Keith who caught you with ease.   
  
"Whoa there _______," he stared at your back, startled. Quickly stumbling out of his reach, you dipped your head to hide your face and sped walk down the corridor, trying to get away from there.   
  
Finding your behavior to be strange, Keith barely jogged before he caught up with you, grasping your arm and turning you around to face him.   
  
Your tears sent red flags to his brain and he looked you over, slightly scolding himself when he finds your crying face to still be attractive.  But whatever troubling you was more important and he wanted to fix it, if you'd let him.   
  
"________..." Keith whispered your name, a question in his eyes. You hurried to wipe away the tears with your free hand but only succeeded in smearing it around. Your small sniffles filled the awkward silence and you couldn't meet his eyes.   
  
He wanted to hold your chin and turn you to face him, he wanted to kiss your pain away, he wanted to make you forget about whatever was troubling you, he wanted to hug you and bury his nose in your hair.   
  
But he couldn't, because you were not his.  
  
The best he could offer was comfort in words, but even that was difficult for him to do since he still has trouble with social interaction.   
  
His hand remained on your arm and you finally gained the courage to look at him. Your eyes met and you could feel more tears surface. You wanted to tell him but couldn't as you choked up sobs.   
  
Using the back of your free hand, you covered your mouth and just shook your head, unable to get any words out. Instead, you threw yourself into his arms and cried silently into his jacket. He felt your shoulders shake and your unsteady breaths as you clung to him.   
  
Keith hesitantly placed a hand on your head, slowly stroking your hair to test if it was alright and continued when he received no signs of disapproval.   
  
You were embarrassed to be crying in his arms like this. You probably looked like an emotional brat that was just wasting his time. But you were upset and you couldn't help it. All of your negative emotions built up overtime and now it was all released, Lance's statement was the breaking point.  
  
 But nothing mattered to Keith more than your well being. He didn't need an explanation and he certainly wasn't going to push you aside. He'll always be there, even if you don't ask of it.   
  
Still not in the mood to talk yet, you just stay in his embrace. Being wrapped up in someone's arms was comforting and it made you think about how you wouldn't feel this way with anyone else. It felt completely safe with the red paladin and it stirred up thoughts like how he's always put you before himself and not once has he brushed you aside.   
  
There was a sinking feeling in both of your hearts as the same thought came to mind.   
  
Why couldn't you have fallen for Keith instead?


	12. Jokes on you (Lance)

The faint aroma of Hunk's creation wafted through the castle, leading you with a growling stomach. You sped up your pace, eager to wolf down anything and everything. Everyone just came back from a long mission that took a few days and left little room for eating and sleeping.   
  
The doors opened and your eyes brightened when the view of food stacked so high you couldn't find Pidge. Rushing to your seat, you stopped abruptly when Lance caught your eye, smirking at you, in  _your_  seat.   
  
Before you could utter a word, he waved over to you," Hey ________, I saved your seat for you. It's right here." He patted his lap with a grin that made you want to punch his face.   
  
"You know what, this table has tons of available seats. I'll go sit next to Keith instead." You goaded, using Keith always worked to tick him off.   
  
"What? No! Babe!" Lance quickly got to his feet. You pushed him aside and sat down, ignoring his whines as you shoved food into your mouth.


	13. Please Don't Go (Shiro)

Pitiful glances were focused on the lifeless figure trudging forward, eyes casted below, not caring if they bumped into anyone.   
  
Someone of your rank shouldn't be acting like this, but you couldn't help it. You were human. You just lost the love of your life in a mission claimed to fail due to pilot error despite having the best pilot ever. Yeah that's a load of bull.   
  
But where was he?

* * *

 _"Do you really have to go?" Your voice revealed how worried and uncertain you were about this mission._  
  
_Shiro sent an understanding look and cupped your face with his hands. You sighed and nuzzled into his palm, memorizing the warmth._  
  
_"I don't want to be separated either, but this could lead to something new, _______. I'll be back before you know it." He pressed his lips to your forehead and you decided it wasn't enough. Grabbing his face, you pushed your lips to meet his, him eagerly accepting._  
  
_As you pulled away and leaned your head against his, he wiped away tears that stained your cheeks. He wanted to give you something else to cry about. He wanted tears of joy instead so he released his hold on you and slowly dropped to one knee._  
  
_Confusion swam in your eyes before a flash of recognition took place and you covered your mouth in shock, more tears already surfacing. Shiro pulled out a ring and a loving yet nervous smile presented itself. "______, when I return from this mission, will you-" he was cut off when you threw yourself on him, screaming yes a thousand times over muffled with your sobs. You peppered kisses all over his face and he wrapped you tight in his arms, eccentric that you accepted him._

* * *

That was months ago. News spread like wildfire that the Kerberos mission failed from pilot error and the members were missing or dead. A sergeant delivered the news to you and you tried to your best ability not to break right then and there.   
  
Countless nights were spent crying and countless mornings you had no one to wake up to. The ring on your finger served as a daily reminder that everything was real but also that he would come back just like he promised.   
  
On one fated night, you received news about an aircraft crashing nearby and something compelled you to check it out. Borrowing a dirt bike, you made your way to the crash site and was taken aback by the unconscious scientists lying about. Stepping over the ones fallen near the entrance, you peeked cautiously around the corner, finding a masked boy hovering over an unconscious man on the table.   
  
Your eyes widened in recognition and you pushed the boy aside without thinking much of it as your body moved on its own.   
  
"Shiro!" You grabbed his face, trying to wake him up. Where did he get that huge scar across his nose? What happened to his arm?! His hair...he's also so much paler than compared to before.   
  
The burning in your eyes came back tenfold as you hugged the man who you believed to be gone.   
  
A cough brought your attention to the boy who held a sharp gaze and he pulled down his mask, revealing yet another familiar face.   
  
"Keith?" It was strange but nice to see the kid again after the Garrison kicked him out. "A reunion is great but that can happen another time. We gotta go. Now." He grabbed Shiro's arm and began hauling him before a couple of other boys came barging in.   
  
"Oh no. No no no. I'm going to be the one saving Shiro, not you." This lanky kid grabbed Shiro's other arm and threw it over his shoulder. Keith made a face. "Who are you?" "I'm-"   
  
"Save that for later! I'd appreciate if you didn't treat my fiancé like a coat. Can we quickly get out of here?" 

* * *

After a night of escaping from the Garrison, you ended up in Keith's little shack. You didn't catch a wink of sleep as you watched over Shiro and took in every detail. Details that changed and details that remained the same.   
  
It startled you when he suddenly moved and groaned, eyes fluttering open and squinting, trying to refocus his sight. You hands flew to your mouth as shock and relief flooded your being.  
  
He groaned as he blinked the lethargy out of his system and settled his eyes on something he hasn't seen in a long time. His heart skipped a beat as he registered the sight of you crying and throwing yourself on him, snaking his arms around you by instinct.   
  
"__-_______?" His eyes stung and you partly pulled away from him, laughing as you wiped away his tears. "Hey, long time no see.." Your lips quivered as you spoke and he pulled you in for another hug, kissing the crown of your head.   
  
"I missed you so much..." His voice low and trying to steady itself. It was dead in the middle of the night and a whisper was loud enough to break the silence.   
  
"They told me you were...dead..I refused to believe them but I jus- I just couldn't help but think so too." You managed to hiccup out . He rubbed the back of your head, shushing you gently. It was okay, he was here now and that's all that matters.   
  
You pulled away from the tangled mess you created and looked him over once more. Still the handsome man you fell in love with years ago. Sliding a hand to cup his cheeks, you slowly leaned in to claim what's been missing for so long. He placed his hand over yours and met you halfway, planting a long, meaningful kiss that carried over his emotions from the time he was missing.


	14. Defrosting (Hunk)

You were cold. Like freezing cold. The castle landed on an ice barren planet for repairs and while you always loved cold weather back on earth, your limbs were becoming numb.   
  
Grabbing your blanket, you threw it over your shoulders and trudged out with cute little lion slippers identical to Lance's. You wrapped the fabric closer to cover your face when your breath became visible in the chilly air.  
  
Shuffling your way down the corridor, you found yourself sliding into Hunk's room without so much as a knock. He was used to it anyway. You flopped onto his bed and squirmed under his blanket, doubling the layers on your smaller frame. His body heat was what you were really after though. He yawned and hazily enveloped you in his arms , more than happy to accept extra warmth from you.   
  
Neither of you said a word as you fell back into deep slumber in the arms of one another.


	15. Babysitter (Shiro)

You were always the best at handling kids, being the older sibling of some yourself. Children loved you and you loved them. They were adorable and such happy little beings; their laughs are like little rays of sunshine that just warms your heart. However, you didn't expect to take care of babies in space. And that's exactly what happened when Pidge's project malfunctioned and threw up weird magic on everyone present. That would be Pidge, Lance, Keith, and Hunk.   
  
Now you sat in the lounge cradling a sleeping Pidge while the boys were playing tag. Allura and Coran came to check what had happened and were confused but amused to see the Paladins as children. Hunk latched onto Allura's leg and refused to let go, much to her amusement. Coran wanted to hold Pidge but she woke up during the exchange of arms and curiously grabbed at his mustache.   
  
You might have preferred them like this, they were much more adorable and sweet but we can't form Voltron with a bunch of toddlers. Coran would take a look at the device and find a way to reverse them. In the mean time, you took care of them with a sense of familiarity in your chest. This reminded you of your family back at home. Small hands grabbing your pants brought you out of your reverie and your eyes spotted red and blue.   
  
Miniature Keith and Lance bounced at your knees asking for cool stories. You smiled and captured both of them in your arms, pulling them into your lap.   
  
"Hmm.. I think I know someone with even cooler stories. Let's go find Shiro!" You stood and carried them both at your sides with ease as you sought out the only normal paladin. Peeking your head into his room you found him fresh out of the shower and relaxing on the bed.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" You grinned, hiding the kids behind the door. He returned the smile and nodded, patting the bed beside him.   
  
"Sure, what brings you here?" A playful gleam dances in his gaze and you held back a laugh as you ushered the kids forward. The shock on his face was priceless and you sat on the bed before pulling Lance into your lap and placing Keith in Shiro's.   
  
"While you were training and showering, Pidge's experiment sorta blew up in their face and they became toddlers again." You explained while Lance played with your hair. Keith was staring intensely at Shiro's arm, poking it to get a reaction.   
  
"That's..unfortunate." He didn't know how to respond. "How long are they gonna be like this?"   
  
"Not too long, Coran will revert them back to normal soon. But for now we have to keep an eye on them. Which brings me here. They wanted a story time!"   
Shiro scratched his cheek, not too sure about this whole situation. Keith and Lance became jittery at the mention of story time and they looked at him with puppy eyes, something he never thought he would see. When he looked at you for help, you too were giving him puppy eyes.  
  
"Uh..I don't really have any.." Shiro glanced at anywhere but you three and you scoffed.

  
"Best pilot at the Garrison, Paladin of the Black Lion, Leader of Voltron, defender of the universe, doesn't have any stories?" 

  
You got him there.   
  
"Well..I guess I do recall some nice plane simulations.." the boys' expressions grew in awe as Shiro told them about flying.

* * *

 When you put them to sleep in your room, you agreed to sleep with Shiro since his room was close and quick to travel to back and forth in case the kids had any problems. Plopping onto his bed with a sigh, you turned to look at him with an adoring gaze. He laughed and threw a pillow. "What?" 

"Nothing, just how cute you were with the boys." A giggle bubbled out when he grabbed your waist and pulled you to lay down with him. 

"You're pretty good with them yourself. I... never interacted with children much. This was interesting." He nuzzled the top of your head. 

"Hmm..then what about having some of our own." 

  
"What?" His eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. 

 

You laughed and snuggled closer. "Just kidding...for now."

 

 


	16. Snow Angel (Lance)

It was deadass boring when you weren't busy fighting the Galra or liberating planets. Of course, you knew this wasn't for fun and games, but you can't help but be bored when there's not much to do while stuck in space. Laying on your bed, you tried to remember what you would be doing if you were at home on earth. That's when an idea came to mind and you dashed out of the room to seek out your favorite paladin that was perfect for the job. 

Barging into Lance's room, you found the boy jamming on his bed with headphones on, able to hear the music from how loud he was blasting it. Grabbing his head, you pull him up and he's startled by your sudden presence. Lance takes off his headphones to give you his undivided attention and you continue to tug him towards the door. 

"I know you're eager to be with me but slow down. What's up ______?" Lance speaks up behind you as you're nearly jogging down the corridors. "We're gonna go have some fun," a smirk paints on your face. He's confused but the warmth of your hand and those words replaying in his head excites him. 

"So, a date?" He grins teasingly and you giggle. "Sure, it's a date." 

* * *

Gazing out at the masterpiece you planned, excitement bubbled in your chest. Lance stood next to you, surprised at how beautiful the ice looked.

"I never thought about using Blue that way." He rubs the back of his neck and you run ahead to slide on the ice. 

"H-hey! It's slippery and a little dangerous isn't it?" Concern flashes in his eyes as he glances from the ice to you. 

"If you're so worried, then maybe you should catch me when I fall," you laughed as you skated around. It wasn't as easy to glide without ice skates but you were well acquainted with ice to maintain balance and speed. 

"I'm more of a swimmer than a skater.." He hesitantly steps on the ice before you slide towards him, grabbing his hands and offering to help him learn. 

"We can start with your balance and weight placement-" Just as you're beginning to teach him, he slips and brings you down with him. You landed on your butt and was kind of used to it, so it didn't really hurt. But when you checked on Lance, he had landed on his face. He groans and slowly rolls over while you crawl to his side. 

"Lance are you oka-BABE YOU'RE BLEEDING!" He moves his hand off his face and blood is smeared on his upper lip and on his hand. You whip out a tissue to wipe away the blood and check if his nose is broken, thankfully it's not. He blinks away the pain and his eyes drift to look up at you. 

"I-Is this heaven? You must be an angel..Sorry I already have a girlfriend named ______ though.." He points finger guns and smiles weakly. His antics bring out your laugh and you cup his cheeks. 

"Is that so? Well ______ is one lucky girl then." Leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead, he takes the opportunity to pull you down, the cold of your lips contrasting the warmth of the kiss. 


	17. Misunderstood (Keith)

Sunlight slipped through the cracks of the bedroom curtains, rudely waking up Keith from his slumber. He covers his eyes with the arm that was previously wrapped around your waist. Figuring that there was no going back to sleep, he settled for admiring you in your sleep instead. 

His finger grazed against your cheek, brushing strands of hair out of your mouth that was squished. A slight chuckle rose in his chest and he stole a peck. You stirred in his arms and your eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the half naked view in front of you. Lazily smiling at him, you grumbled a morning and yawned. 

Both of you had the day off and you wanted nothing more than to relax and freshen up the apartment a little. As you prepared breakfast, Keith was washing up in the bathroom. This lifestyle was so peaceful and normal you wouldn't expect there to be a vampire living among people. But here Keith was, living as a human to keep his identity a secret. With each passing day, he feels more guilty hiding it from you, but he needed to play it safe and needed to slowly introduce you to the idea. But you weren't very helpful, causing situations that nearly compromise his secret. 

As you chopped some fruit for a fruit bowl, your hand slipped and nicked your finger. A small yelp alerted your boyfriend and he came out to check on you. 

"What's wrong?" He steps beside you and his pupils dilate as the smell and sight of blood invades his senses. You sigh and run your finger under water to wash the blood off. 

"Hand just slipped, no big deal-!" You were surprised when he slipped his hands around you waist and pressed your body against the sink with his. His face was buried in your neck and one hand slid to grab your wrist, bringing the cut finger close to his lips. Keith was shouting in his head to let go and back off, but his instincts took over and he found himself unable to resist after holding back for so long. 

Your face was pink and you didn't expect him to be so bold in the morning. You weren't sure where this was going but the food on the stove was begging for attention and you didn't want to waste food. 

"Um, the food's kinda burning. CHOP THE REST WHILE I GET A BANDAID." You slip out of his grasp and run to find the first aid kit. He stands there in a daze, trying to register what just happened. When he realizes he was about to devour you, he berates himself and tries to clear his mind by cutting the rest of the ingredients, cooking in your place. 

* * *

You thought the place needed a dusting so you tied up your hair and got to work. Meanwhile, you had Keith sweep the floor. He was working diligently until his eyes landed on your exposed nape. Noticing that he stopped moving in the corner of your eye, you turned to him only to see him lick his lips as he stared intently at you. 

You were a little confused and very much flustered. Ignoring his looks, you went back to dusting. Struggling to reach the top shelf of the bookcase, you stood on one of the shelves below. You were doing fine until your grip slipped from a little sweat and you fell backwards. Shutting your eyes, you expected to hit the ground but a pair of arms caught you instead. 

One of his hands landed on your ass on accident but you peered up at him with narrowed eyes. 

"Perv"

"WHA-"

* * *

When you kicked Keith out to buy some groceries, you thought to yourself why he was acting so strange today. You were aware that people have needs and maybe you weren't giving him his fill? He's always been so good to you, you figured it wouldn't hurt to pay him back somehow. When he comes back, you'll help him out for sure. 

Keith came home with the groceries and put them away, convinced you were napping since it was so quiet. Wanting to nap alongside you, he went to your shared bedroom and froze when he walked in on you sitting on the bed in lingerie with the reddest face he's ever seen. 

The look on his face warranted an explanation and you fidgeted under his gaze. 

"You..can have me if you want me, y'know.." you poked at the bedding, peering up at him through your eyelashes. He felt like his heart was about to explode, you were just so damn tempting all day, he would pounce if he could. Gulping, he takes a slow breath.

"You don't know what you're saying." His voice drops into a husky growl and you shake your head, "I do, you don't have to hold back anymore.." 

"I'm serious ______, this is dangerous territory." 

"I'm serious too! Unless...I'm not good enough." Your crestfallen face made him panic and he pinned you to the bed, face so close his lips brush against yours. 

"Of course you're more than good enough...it's me that's not good enough. I...I've been hiding something from you all this time." Keith looks away with fear and guilt in his eyes, sad that it turned out like this. Placing a hand on his cheek, you brought his eyes back to yours. You waited for him to continue and the look in your eyes told him he could trust you with any thing in the world. 

"I'm..a vampire," he shut his eyes and waited for you to scream or push him off. 

"Shit that's hot." 

"What?"

"What." 

Keith doesn't know how to take in your reaction and you think back on everything that's happened. It all made sense now. 

"It must've been hard for you.." you give a sad smile, understanding the weight of his secret and how he can't live as himself. 

He shakes his head and nuzzles your nose. "With you by my side, it was better than manageable." 

"Well I planned this surprise so you can have your way with me. Let's not put this lingerie to waste." You wink and wrap your legs around his hips. His face erupts in heat and you laugh before pulling him down for a kiss.


	18. What’s a milkshake? (Lotor)

A delightful humming echoed in the kitchen as you went around gathering ingredients and utensils. Sitting on the counter was a pale of fresh milk courtesy of kaltenecker. After Lance made milkshakes for everyone, you’ve been craving more and thought everyone deserved a little treat for all they’ve done. 

Confident that you were alone, your mouth stretched into a stupid grin as you began singing “ _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,”_ dancing around the kitchen a little foolishly. 

“ _And they’re like-“_

 _“_ What is a milkshake?” A head popped into the kitchen in curiosity of what was happening in there. 

You yelped, startled and a little embarrassed you were caught by  _Lotor._ Straightening yourself you laughed and waved for him to come closer. Having finished 2 cups already, you stuck a straw in one and offered it to him. 

“This is a milkshake! Try it!” You watched him excitedly and he eyed the beverage warily, flickering back between the drink and the gleam in your eyes. 

Hesistantly drawing the straw to his lips, he gave it a sip and you giggled seeing his eyebrows shoot up. It filled you with a little pride knowing the he liked it. This prompted you to stick a straw in your own cup and slurping it up, moaning in delight. 

He had already finished half the cup before praising your concoction. 

“The Galra don’t have anything like this, it’s splendid!” Since this was his first time having anything like this, a little whip cream made it onto his face without his knowledge. Without much thought, you swiped the corner of his mouth and licked the cream off your finger. 

The both of you grew tense as your actions sunk in and your face erupted into flames, stuttering apologies and busying yourself with making more milkshakes for the rest of the team. 

Lotor too was a little flustered and he took his cup with him towards the entrance. “Thank you for this..uh..milkshake. I would like to try it again sometime...if that’s all right with you.” 

You squeaked a little “Sure!” and the door shut leaving you alone. Spraying whip cream onto a cup, you couldn’t help but feel warm at the fact that he wanted you to make more for him. The thought was too distracting so when you snapped out of it, there was whip cream all over the counter and you cursed, glad that no one saw. 


	19. Love Maze pt.1 (Allura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out there will be potential spoilers of s6 in case anyone hasn't seen it yet.

You were the closest to the princess next to Coran. The two of you have spent countless hours training together, exchanging fun facts about each other's planets and cultures and basking in the other's presence. When she needed a shoulder to cry on, you swore to drop anything you were doing right then and there for her and although she expressed that it wasn't a big deal, she greatly appreciated the notion. 

Hanging around someone as beautiful and talented as her could only lead to falling for her, hard. It was foolish to think you were any match for her but she put a smile on your face and you wanted to do the same for her. She was so cute and quirky without even trying and you thought she was trying to kill you with adorableness. 

She would occasionally lean on you when everyone is resting in the lounge  ~~and you had to ignore Lance's death stare~~ and very often would you stay up late in the kitchen enjoying their equivalent of tea while playing with each other's hands. The fleeting touches here and there warmed your heart every time and wondered if it was the same for her. 

Things started going a little south when Lotor was no longer a prisoner but a colleague. While you held just as much suspicion as everyone else, he had a point and if it's what the princess wants, then so be it. You didn't mind and merely stayed clear of the Galran prince. Over time, it was noticeably difficult to avoid the man if you wanted to be near Allura. They seemed almost tied to the waist while they researched Altean history together and even if you wanted to offer a hand, you had no clue about Altean history besides the bits she informed you before. More often then not, you watched the two converse dejectedly, sulking on the couch with Lance but not as obvious as him. 

It really hit a nerve when Lotor took everyone to the main fleet and he offered his arm to Allura for more diplomatic talk, which to your horror she took. You weren't one to be jealous but something didn't sit right. Sure Lotor has proven his use so far but what's stopping him from wiping everyone out right then and there? Or he could've been lying the entire time and just wanted Voltron on his side to avoid obstacles in his plans.

Whatever it was, you all needed to be more careful. One day you pulled Allura aside when she seemed free. By free, you mean making her way to the repair site where Lotor most likely was.

"Princess, I'd like to have a word with you," you grasped her arm gently and she gazed at you with confusion and curiosity. 

"What is it?" The small tilt of her head was so cute you could die but now wasn't time to get distracted by that. 

"It's about the prince." Her ears perked up at the mention of him. "I still don't particularly trust him and I noticed you've been around him more frequently. Is there something going on between you two..?" You cleared your throat after the question was thrown out, hoping you weren't being so transparent. 

However, the widening of her eyes and the small blush that appeared on her cheeks was all you needed to know. Her hands flailed around her as she attempted to reject all implications. 

"Oh, Astrals no! Nothing at all! That's absolutely ridiculous!" Allura shook her head so fast you were afraid it would snap. She opened her mouth to say more but stopped herself when Lotor made his presence known by clearing his throat. 

"Princess? Are you ready to continue our preparations?" He offered her a sickeningly sweet smile while side eyeing you to which you glared back at him, not caring if you were making your dislike for him apparent. She released your grasp and nearly skipped towards the other alien, you noted in bitterness. 

"Ah, yes! I was just making my way down. I'll see you later _______." She waved with her eyes downcast, oblivious to the staring contest between you and Lotor. You offered a smile when she finally looked at you and waved her off before leaving the hall with your mind swimming in hurt and confusion. She was clearly smitten and while you may have thought you had a sliver of a chance with her before, all of that is crushed now with Lotor around. You couldn't help but feel like she was slipping away in a maze you couldn't find the correct path through. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and is also posted on my Quotev.


End file.
